halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: KINETIC INQUISITION
|date= December 4th, to February 8th |place= * * * |result= UNSC Tactical Victory * Covenant forced to redeploy ships to * Death of Minor Minister of Resolution Covenant Strategic Victory * Outer Colonies glassed * Denying worlds for UNSC to strike from |side1= |side2= |commanders1= * VADM * COL Rustin Evans * LT JR Oriana-A058 * LT JR Tyler-A319 |commanders2= * Minor Minister of Resolution † * Fleetmaster Syra 'Losumai * General Khug 'Nravumee † * General Cezo 'Hanamee † |forces1= * 12 * 8 * 46 |forces2= * Fleet of Rightful Harbinger * He'bej * Ri'Mah Legion |casual1= * Four Eclipse-Class Prowlers * 13 ODST Helljumpers |casual2= Minimal Losses }} Operation: KINETIC INQUISITION was a UNSC Navy operation which was to direct Covenant Navy forces away from Inner Colony space for the UNSC to catch their breath. From December 4th, 2539 to February 8th, 2540, the UNSC Navy was able to delay the glassing of Outer Colonies. Along with causing Covenant ships to divert from the frontlines and back to deal with the UNSC military forces behind their lines. Background The Covenant were starting to swarm the Inner Colonies that the UNSC was struggling to establish strong defenses in the future by 2539. Following the Battle of Kholo, the UNSC needed to figure out a way to slow down the Covenant, give the Navy time to build up and, gain their footing in many systems. The Office of Naval Intelligence was able to deploy more deep-strike teams into Covenant territory, but it was not going to slow down the Covenant to a speed that made the UNSC comfortable. Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb along with a small team of flag officers, began to prepare an operation against the Covenant in Outer Colonies space that was going to slow the enemy down. As Whitcomb focused on building up a force, he wanted to emphasize the need for surprise, kill, and vanish. The usage of Prowlers became an essential means of conducting operations behind enemies line, which allowed a sizable force to deploy onto planets and accomplish the tasks. Whitcomb bought into the idea of Asymmetrical Prowler Warfare and began to take the shape of what he needed to conduct a successful operation against the Covenant. Upon presenting his operation to both the UNSC Security Council and the Naval Special Warfare Command Captain, Whitcomb was given his assets from various units across the UNSC Navy. UNSC Forces Whitcomb was able to attain two Eclipse-Class Prowler Squadrons, which consisted of six prowlers per squadron and assigned them to a Task Force. Going by the callsigns of Valkyrie, they were numbered 21 to 33. Having the Prowlers able to conduct Asymmetrical Prowler Warfare, gave the ground elements their chance to conduct missions planetside to surprise, kill, then vanish. Six Prowlers were assigned to Task Force Avenger while the other six joined Task Force Wolverine. The ground element consisted of an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper battalion known as the 11th Space Assault Battalion. The Space Assault Battalions had seen quite some action against the Covenant and were considered the bests to be deployed behind enemy lines. With Charlie Company on rotation, Whitcomb cut the Company in half where he was able to have 23 Helljumpers to be assigned to each Task Force. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie teams were assigned to Task Force Avenger while Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot joined Task Force Wolverine. Within the Naval Special Weapons, Whitcomb was able to attain two SPARTAN-III Non-Company Teams. GAUNTLET and Red Team joined the Task Force where they were bound to assist missions on the ground. GAUNTLET Team was led by Lieutenant, Junior Grade Tyler-A319 who led three other Special Warfare Operators. Red Team was led by Lieutenant, Junior Grade Oriana-A058, who also led three other Special Warfare Operators. Tyler-A319 took command of Task Force Avenger as Oriana-A058 assumed the command of Task Force Wolverine. Covenant Forces Covenant Forces were making their way through Outer Colony space where they were looking for human colonies to cleanse. Under the Ministry of Resolution, the Covenant Navy Fleet was headed by the Fleetmaster Syra 'Losumai. With 32 ships, the Fleet of Rightful Harbinger was known for being a veteran group of fighters who had fought various battles against the UNSC. Fleetmaster 'Losumai was considered one of the top targets for the UNSC to wipe off the field due to his ability to conduct naval battles and win. The Fleetmaster was known for winning in unorthodox ways that used speed and an element of surprise to his advantage. Of the many Legions assigned to the Fleet of Rightful Harbinger, two were considered famous among the Covenant. He'bej and Ri'Mah Legions were found to be the premier Legions throughout the Covenant's military. The experienced Sangheili legions had participated in many battles against the UNSC, winning all of them. The ground campaign that the Legions were able to wage showcased their abilities to be an unstoppable force on the ground. Both Legions were exceptionally well known for being experts in vehicular warfare, showcasing the speed and surprise that the Navy had in space. Commanded by a famous Sangheili Generals named Khug 'Nravumee and Cezo 'Hanamee, the two were able to win battles on the ground by the time their Navy counterpart accomplished their task. The most elite group considered to be with the Fleet of Rightful Harbinger was the Special Operations Group that housed themselves throughout the fleet. Led by Special Operations Commander Kyzo 'Sakamai, the group was known for being deadly in close-quarters combat. Explicitly trained in the ground war, the Special Operations group that 'Sakamai led was also well known for their brutality against the humans they were up against regardless of being armed or not. The hand-picked team held some of the most elite Sangheili and Unggoy that the Commander felt were apart of the Covenant's Army. Battle Siege of Verent On December 4th, Task Force Avenger and Wolverine were dispatched to Verent to assist in the Siege of Verent. Deploying the ground elements behind Covenant frontlines, the two groups began missions on disrupting the flow of equipment and arms. Diverting forces from the frontlines, each Task Force started to ambush the enemy in destroyed urban areas as well as nearby forests. As the Covenant called in air and orbital support, each Task Force was able to relocate and evade the attacks. While the ground forces were busy pulling the frontline forces away from the battle, the Prowlers began to set mines that the ships were bound to ram into to support their ground forces. When the first ship hit a series of mines, the orbital bombardment halted while other ships began to sweep the space for any other mines. The task took time, and the Fleetmaster was not fond of wasting time to clear potential minefields. With the time bought, the ground elements continued to disrupt and attack Covenant supply lines, which allowed more civilians to evacuate to safety. By December 19th, the Covenant were able to clear all of the space after the Prowlers set a variety of mines after being removed. After disabling four ships, Prowlers were able to conduct psychological warfare against the Covenant and even push the Siege of Vernet longer. Losing a total of six ODSTs and one Prowler, the UNSC was able to extract the ground forces before the Covenant began to glass all of Vernet. A notably confirmed kill came when Red Team's sniper engaged General Cezo 'Hanamee and confirmed the death of him. The Covenant were able to glass Vernet in the end; the UNSC retreated with both Task Force Avenger and Wolverine waiting for the Covenant to pop back up. Battle for Sansar The Covenant were able to locate Sansar, and the UNSC were alerted of the Covenant invading the Outer Colony on December 24th. Deploying Task Force Avenger and Wolverine, the two forces were determined to by civilians as much time before the Covenant were able to overwhelm the ground forces. Task Force Avenger was tasked with providing security on skyports while Task Force Wolverine moved to secure high-value personnel to ensure their escape. Once the ground elements were planetside, the Prowlers focused on using decoys to divert ships away from orbital bombardments by launching escape pods. As Task Force Wolverine's ground element was able to secure the safety of leaders, the ODSTs worked on executing sensitive site destruction to ensure that the Covenant did not get their hands on UNSC classified material. Defending a spaceport, Tyler was able to spot a Sangheili General and engaged him with his sniper rifle. Once the death of the General passed throughout the Legion, the UNSC was able to weaken the Covenant's ability to launch an effective assault against the UNSC and CMA's fortified positions. The Prowlers were only able to distract the Covenant Navy for so long until they began to ignore and conduct their orbital bombardment. Evacuating the ground elements, the UNSC was able to protect and secure many of their secrets while losing a small number of forces. Even though Sansar fell to the Covenant, a majority of civilians were able to escape from the enemy and to safety. Losing three ODSTs and no Prowlers, the UNSC began to see the success of such operations deep behind enemy lines. The Covenant Navy recalled fleets back into the Outer Colonies to assist with quickly defeating the Outer Colonies before turning their attention to the Inner Colonies by January 10th of 2540. Battle for Ruthersberg By January 21st of 2540, the Covenant began to assault Ruthersberg and the UNSC began to focus on defending the planet. Task Force Avenger was quickly deployed onto the surface to assist with the quick evacuation of ONI personnel while Task Force Wolverine was working on diverting Covenant forces away from ONI personnel. Landing on the planet, the UNSC wasted little time to conduct their orbital bombardment due to the anger the Fleetmaster was feeling. Quickly disabling orbital defenses, the UNSC was struggling to get them online which forced Task Force Wolverine to focus on orbital defenses. While Task Force Wolverine been tasked with defending orbital defenses, Task Force Avenger received information of San'Shyuum on the planet surface of Ruthersberg. Tyler-A319 went to investigate with GAUNTLET team and noticed that the enemy was looking at an unknown artifact. Coordinating with Task Force Wolverine, Tyler successfully engaged the San'Shyuum and struck a massive blow to the Covenant forces. Task Force Wolverine swooped in to steal the Forerunner artifact with covering fire from GAUNTLET Team and began their immediate extraction of the colony. Due to Ruthersberg weak planetary crust, the dangers of glassing the planet became extremely dangerous, which allowed the various Task Forces to distract and pull ships away for civilian transports to escape. Once securing a majority of the population, the UNSC vacated the area and let the Covenant deal with the planet's issue. Due to the loss of eight ODSTs and three Prowlers, Operation: KINETIC INQUISITION was called to cease, and the remaining ships began their return to UNSC controlled space. Aftermath The Operation on paper looked to be a waste of time, 13 ODSTs killed in action and 4 Prowlers were lost. The loss of the ODSTs came at a tough decision for the UNSC and ONI to accept in the fog of war. But the sacrifices began to lead onto a long term withdrawal of Covenant forces from the Inner Colonies. Covenant Navy forces began to grow in the Outer Colonies while the Inner Colony Navys began to pull away from assaulting. Outer Colonies were still being fought for, and the Covenant wanted to ensure that all of Humanity was wiped from the face of the Galaxy. Taking out Generals and a Minor Minister, the UNSC was able to slow down the Covenant's ability to effectively fight a war on two fronts. Outer Colonies were going to serve as a strike position for the UNSC to attack the Covenant while Inner Colonies became more fortified. The Covenant continued to spend their time going across the Outer Colonies as scout ships began to map out Inner Colonies and the Human Homeworld. Time was becoming the ally for the UNSC then quickly the enemy due to the Covenant's ability to launch effective strikes against the UNSC later in the decade. For the time being, the UNSC was able to stop the Covenant from stretching the UNSC's fleet thinner than it already was.